Nevermind
by Aiyume Kaoto
Summary: Pode macular aquilo que não deveria ser tocado... RxR [One shot]


**Titulo:** Nevermind

**Shipper:** Ruki x Reita

**Pov's:** Primeira pessoa – Reita/Ruki

**Disclaimer:** Não são meus... Mas, às vezes, vem tomar chá comigo, sabia?

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

* * *

**Nevermind**

**[Ruki Pov**

- Não... Ele? Takashima, seu filho da mãe! Coitado do Shiroyama, sabe que tenho até pena... Haha... Como você é malvado! Só poderia ter gostado... Tenho medo de você dois! Eita você... Bom, preciso desligar, um cliente chegou! Bai, uruha.

Arrumei minha gravata e endireitei meu terno. Era ele, o cara que mais freqüentava o restaurante e que era o mais bonito do local. Alto, loiro... lábios carnudos e rosados, perfeição máxima da natureza... E aquela faixa clara sobre o nariz? Ah, que vontade de arranca-la com a boca! Seu olhar... Ele não aparentava ser tão mais velho do que eu... Não mais que o namorado de Uruha.

- Senhor Akira, O que deseja essa noite? – parei ao lado de sua mesa para anotar o pedido.

- Seu nome... é Takanori, não? Takanori Matsumoto, certo?

- Ha-hai... - tremi.

- Sente-se. Quero que me faça companhia – puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse – Ande, sente-se. Quero conhece-lo melhor.

O quê? Me conhecer? É, realmente, o bonitão queria me conhecer e eu não poderia JAMAIS fazer uma desfeita dessas. Obvio que aceitei, então outro garçom veio até nós, pegou minhas coisas e as guardou, me deixando bem livre para desfrutar daquela noite com o cara que chamavam de Reita, o que me fazia ficar ainda mais tímido.

- Há tempos tenho percebido que você me observa, Ruki. É esse seu apelido, não?

- E-eu? – corei.

- Sim. Por que me olha tanto? – me entregou uma das taças de vinho que estavam sendo servidas para nós – Por acaso tem nojo de homossexuais? -passou a mão pela minha perna e começou a acariciar de leve minhas coxas.

- Senhor...

- Me chame de Reita, querido... – ele sussurrou sutilmente, subindo até parar sobre meu baixo ventre, me fazendo estremecer – Gosta disso? – fez leves movimentos com a mão começando a me deixar fira de mim – Acho que algo em você me faz crer que gosta muito... – derrubou vinho sobre o local – Olha só... Me desculpe!

- ... – ofeguei devido à mudança de sensação do momento.

- E agora? – abaixou discretamente o rosto entre minhas pernas, parando a um palmo de tocá-lo – Cheiro de vinho fresco sobre uma pele virgem me excita... – deu uma leve passada com os lábios sobre minha calça – Delicioso... O cheiro... – lambeu seus lábios – Ouvi dizer que vocês que trabalham aqui tem dormitórios... – permanecia com o rosto entre minhas pernas me fazendo olhar pra baixo e ter uma visão de outro mundo – Que tal irmos lá e trocar essa calça molhada? Você mora aqui?

- Moro... –respondi quase gemendo.

- Vamos até lá – ele se levantou, me deixando meio desnorteado – Venha.

Me levantei e ele me seguiu. Subimos a escada que levava aos quartos dos trabalhadores e logo estávamos no meio do corredor principal que dá acesso aos alojamentos, o local era bem afastado do restaurante. Reita em enlaçou pela cintura, fazendo minhas costas colarem a seu peito e seus lábios e dentes abocanharem minha pele da região do pescoço. Grunhi, me segurando para não me virar para traz naquele exato momento. Fiz força e consegui finalmente abrir a porta de meu quarto. Entramos no cômodo relativamente pequeno, ele fechando a porta atrás de nós, me fazendo caminhar até chegar minha cama, me empurrando e fazendo cair de costas pra ele apoiado nos joelhos e mãos, sentindo-o parar logo atrás de mim e morder me pescoço.Bruscamente senti minha calça e minha boxer abandonarem meu corpo, logo algo me penetrando rapidamente: ele havia me pego desprevenido.

Gemia alto, sentindo meu corpo enfraquecer e latejar, parecia que me partiriam em dois de tamanha dor que senti invadir todo meu corpo. Akira parecia se divertir com meus gemidos. Investia em mim como se estivesse com uma puta e conseguisse liberar todo o tesão de uma semana toda, me arranhando e mordendo, aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo com que saía e entrava em meu corpo, enquanto eu apenas gemia constantemente a cada movimento que ele fazia, sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e algumas até escaparem.

Então garoto, isso é bom?

Ahn... – não saiam palavras de minha boca.

Gosta? – deixou todo seu ápice sair em meu corpo – Sei que ficou satisfeito, mas agora, preciso ir...

**[Reita Pov**

Saí do quarto satisfeito, há dias não me vingava de alguém dessa maneira. Era só pegar o dinheiro com o chefe do garoto como havíamos combinado e estaria tudo bem, iria pra casa tomar um bom banho e tirar todo esse suor do corpo.

- Trabalho feito.

- Finalemente, Senhor Akira. – ele abriu a maleta e começou a contar todo o dinheiro – Aquele garoto viadinho mereceu esse castigo...

- Exato... Espera, que disse? – gelei – Repita!

- Aqui está – me entregou o dinheiro – Era o que ele garoto gay merecia, oras...

- Ele... era gay?

- Sim. Não sabia? – riu sarcasticamente.

- COMO PODE?

- Pegue esse dinheiro e suma daqui de uma vez!

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! – joguei o dinheiro em sua cara e saí correndo. O que eu havia feito? – Ruki... Me perdoe...

O sentimento de culpa parecia ter despencado como uma bomba em minha mente. Minha preocupação é que eu nem sequer havia pensado no que eu fiz, quem era, quantos anos tinha. Apenas aceitei o dinheiro... E agora, o rosto daquele garoto me desesperava. Quantos anos ele tinha? Deveria ser uma criança... Se eu tinha 18, ele não passaria dos 17 anos! Corria feito um louco pelo corredor até finalmente chegar em seu quarto, onde abri a porta e o encontrei como o deixei, jogado na cama como se fosse uma prostituta barata que não se tem necessidade de dar valor... Seu corpo frágil mostrava que ele realmente puro, jamais haviam tocado-lhe antes... E eu o fiz, da pior maneira... Corri a seu encontro, me sentando na cama e o puxando para mim, o abraçando e arrumando em minha jaqueta, Seus rosto estava úmido, cheio de lágrimas que não cessavam de forma alguma.

- Ruki...

- Senhor... Eu... – tossiu.

- Por favor... Não fale... Me perdoe...

- Rei... ta...

- Me perdoe... Eu sinto muito... Não sabia...

- Não... me deixe...

-Não precisa pedir... Nunca te deixarei...


End file.
